The invention relates to a cable, comprising an inner cable body, in which electrical conductor strands run in the longitudinal direction of the cable, a cable sheath, enclosing the inner cable body and lying between an outer surface of the cable and the inner cable body, and at least one information carrier unit, disposed within the outer surface of the cable.
Cables of this kind are known from the prior art. In the case of these cables, the information carrier unit is provided for storing items of information which can be read out by a read/write device. In the case of the known solutions, however, there is the problem that the read/write device must be positioned close to the information carrier unit in order to read out information on the information carrier unit or to write to the latter again.
It is therefore an object of the invention to increase the range of communication between the information carrier unit and the read/write device.